Racing
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Morgan challenges Reid to a five mile race. Loser pays the winner 100 bucks. But the winner gets more then just money.


"Ready pretty boy," Morgan asked as he got into his running position.

"Explain to me why we're doing this," Reid asked.

"Because there's no way you beat my score when we took our yearly feild requalifictions last week," Morgan explained.

"You're just jealous because I beat you fair and square," Reid said with a smile.

"Whatever kid. Now are you ready," Morgan asked again.

"Yeah," Reid replied.

"Ready... Set... Go," JJ said from the sidelines.

And they were off. Morgan took the head start for the first three miles. At the fourth mile Reid took the lead and left Morgan in the dust.

How the did he get past me so quickly, Morgan thought as he tried to pick up speed.

Reid started to close in on the finish line, when all of a sudden he tripped over something. A branch maybe. He didn't care. He turned around and saw Morgan getting closer. He stood up and took off again. Five yards from the finish line Reid's leg started to hurt. He wanted to stop, but he was determined to finish the race no matter what. He was not about to let Morgan win.

Morgan saw Reid fall on the ground. At first he he was hoping that the young genius wasn't hurt, then he took it as an oppurtunity to get past him. But Reid stood up and started running again. At that point Morgan knew he was about to lose a hundred bucks.

Reid crossed the finish line and practically fell. Prentiss and Rossi thought it was from exhaustion then they noticed a pained look in his eyes and ran over to make sure he was ok.

"Reid are you ok," Prentiss asked concerned.

"Yeah. But I think something broke about 20 yards back," Reid said sitting up some.

"What do you mean," Rossi asked.

"I tripped over something back there. I should of just stayed there and not make things worse, but ironicaly and stupidily I got back up and took off again because I wanted to beat Morgan," Reid explained.

Just then Morgan crossed the finish line. He took one look at Reid and saw the same kind of pained look that Prentiss and Rossi saw earlier.

"What happened to you," Morgan asked.

Reid explain what had happened again. When he was finshed, with the help of Rossi and Morgan they were able to get him up off the ground and over to the SUV the team had driven there.

Rossi drove to the nearest hospital. Once at the hospital the two men helped Reid inside to the ER

JJ, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Hotch all waited in the waiting room for what felt like hours but it was only two.

"Family of Spencer Reid," a doctor said walking into the waiting room.

Five heads popped up when they heard the young genius' name.

"That's us," JJ said.

"His left fibula is broken. It turns that bone was already injured at some point last week. That fall he took earlier broke it in two peices. We have his leg set in a cast. Do any of you know why he was running on an already messed up leg," The doctor said looking at the team.

"We never knew that it was already injured. If we had, I never would of challenged him to that race," Morgan said.

The doctor just nodded and walked away.

* * *

Three days later, Reid swung himself into the bullpen on a pair of crutches and sat down at his desk.

"What you doing here," JJ asked when she saw him. "Your not supposed to be back until next week."

"Tired of seeing the walls of my apartment. Besides I need to do something to get my mind off the pain in my leg. Work seems to be the best answer," Reid explained.

Just then Garcia came bounding into the bullpen with a handful of colored markers.

"Let me see the cast," Garcia demanded Reid.

"Good luck trying to style it Garcia. My cast is black," Reid said with a small smile.

"You got that color on purpose didn't you," Garcia asked with a pout.

"I saw what you did to Morgans blue cast when he broke his arm a few months back. So um, yeah I did," Reid stated.

"Fine I'll just get my stickers, and glitter gel pens," Garcia said and walked away.

"As a matter of fact I think I like staring at the walls in my apartment all day," Reid said getting up.

JJ and Prentiss pushed him back down into his chair.

"Your not going anywhere. You're staying and your going to take your punishment like a man," JJ said with a evil smile.

Uh-oh, Reid thought.


End file.
